Aquella Palabra
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Esa palabra sonaba divertida, es mas le hacia cosquillas sobre los labios, pero ¿Qué significaba?. Cuando James Potter encontró la respuesta, su imaginación le empezó a traicionar.


Algunas palabras que deseo decir en mi defensa, antes de que me maten:

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! esté es el primer fanfiction fuera de Axis Powers Hetalia que escribo ;_; aparte que entre al fandom de Harry Potter no hace mucho (medio año y estoy exagerando) por lo que aun desconozco muchas cosas y lo que uso en su mayoría es mediante google y diversas fuentes xD lamento si los personajes me salen muy OoC ;_;. Well, creo que es todo. Empezare con estas cosas:

**Disclaimer: **_Hola! me gustaría recordarte que yo no soy J.K Rowling, ni tampoco ninguna editorial, solo soy una fan que utiliza estas hermosas obras llenas de magia para sus deseos e instintos muggles. _

**Advertencias**: _Fic sobre James pensando en Severus a partir de una palabra altisonante mexicana. Severus no hace aparición fisica, solo en los sueños de Potter. _

Dedicado a Yukime Di Lioncourt, que fue la Lily de esta historia 3

* * *

**Aquella Palabra. **

**James Potter/Severus Snape **

**One Shot **

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los pensamientos lejos de ahí, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, James Potter. Era de las pocas y esporádicas veces que sus amigos le dejaban solo, Remus había tenido una noche en vela por terminar cada una de las tareas pendientes, por lo cual después de la comida, había subido al dormitorio a descansar un poco, Peter corrió la suerte de que la poción en práctica le saliera mal, haciéndole cambiar de color la piel del brazo izquierdo y por consecuencia fue llevado a la enfermería y Sirius, su mejor amigo, inseparable cómplice de aventuras, hermano del alma, lo exhorto a seguir su camino en lo que él platicaba con Wanda Doots una adorable chica de Ravenclaw, y le entendía, porque si Lily Evans quisiera hablar con él no solo correría a Sirius sino a todo alumno, profesor, fantasma o ser que deseara interrumpir, pero ahora podía cortarse las venas con el aburrimiento, suspirando un par de veces mientras camina hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al doblar esquina se encuentra un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que esperaban a que su clase, compartida con Gryffindor, iniciara, mientras tanto hablaban de su tarea de Estudios Muggles, James se recargo en la pared frente al grupo de chicos que conversaban, evitando ponerles atención, sin embargo las circunstancias no ponían de su parte haciéndole imposible apartar su mente de aquella conversación.

-¿Terminaron el proyecto?- pregunto de la nada uno de ellos, de cabello castaño corto y rizado, mientras veía a los otros chicos

-qué va… eso de investigar muggles por país es bastante difícil.-con un suave bufido y a regañadientes acepto uno de ellos, James lo conocía, era Rupert West, con quien alguna vez tuvo que trabajar en Herbología, de cabello negro, algo largo, tez apiñonada y ojos expresivos de color verde

-Más si tu región no tiene tanto que rescatar.-aseguro otro chico, mientras revolví papeles en sus manos.- como en el caso de Rumania, investigar tradiciones y modismos… son muy similares a los de otras regiones de Europa

-China tienen bastante de donde rescatar, pero para la magia, de sus muggles…

-Sus países son sencillos.-se volvió a quejar Rupert.- Los países de América Latina son por demás extraños y por lo menos el mío es más que extraño

-¿Cuál te toco?- comento alguna voz a la que el Gryffindor no le presto gran atención

-México.- suspiro nuevamente, mientras removía dentro de su mochila.-tienen malos hábitos y hablan raro, es más tienen modismos hasta para comer.- negando con la cabeza saco un pedazo de pergamino aun enrollado.- al parecer tampoco son muy sociables entre regiones… y bueno, hice una lista de las palabras que con frecuencia, la que más me impresiono, por lo constante que lo utilizan es…"Chingar"

El sonido que hacía la palabra junto con el acento escoces de West, provocaba en el Gryffindor una risa estridente y los malos modos de los Ravenclaw, más no le prestaron gran atención al chico de los lentes, su plática prosiguió sin más, pero la duda quedo en James, sonaba divertida, la usaban para muchos casos esos muggles, sin embargo… ¿Qué significaba?

Antes de que pudiese levantarse e ir a preguntar, llego Sirius, seguido de Wanda que se incorporaba a sus amigos

-Perdón Cornamenta, pero era de vida o muerte.- aseguro a James mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie

-Te entiendo Canuto

-¿Lunático sigue dormido?

-Supongo que si.- Potter levanto los hombros mirando a su alrededor.- es que acaso somos los únicos de Gryffindor que pretendemos llegar a clase

-¿Gryffindor?- pregunto la suave y dulzona voz de Wanda, mirando a ambos amigos.- Es jueves, nos toca DCAO con Hufflepuff

Y en efecto, el grupo de los tejones llegaba por el pasillo, dándose cuenta que van tarde para Transfiguración, solo agradecieron con una sonrisita y echaron a correr por el pasillo.

Llegando antes que la Profesora McGonagall cerrará la puerta, Sirius había puesto el pie, con una sonrisa y el cabello revoloteando entro al aula, seguido de James, sentándose junto con Remus y Lily respectivamente.

Por más que el moreno deseará prestar atención a la clase, su pensamiento seguía inmerso dentro de lo que podría significar aquella palabra, mientras de sus labios salía el sonido de la misma, haciéndole cosquillas sobre los mismos, voltea a mirar a su pelirroja compañera, picándole la mejilla para llamar su atención, ella gira los ojos y no aparta la atención de la clase

-Oye…Lily…

-No voy a salir contigo

-No es eso…pero deberías considerarlo, soy James Potter y soy muy atractivo.- pero antes que la chica pudiese replicar algo.- a lo que venia todo esto, tú…sabes que…significa "Chingar"… ¿cierto?

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron levemente, con un poco de sorpresa miro a su interlocutor, quien sonreía como tonto.

-Como te lo explico.- paso de los ojos castaños a prestar atención a la clase.- es como…algunos lo toman como un "dulce"

-te refieres a un dulce muggle ¿no?

-no…es…-se le complicaba bastante poder explicarle, quedando por unos instantes en silencio, hasta que encuentra el ejemplo exacto.- es algo que haces con frecuencia, te gusta y normalmente lo practicas con Severus.- tras eso le lanza una mirada pesada, llena de enojo

-Ah, sí, gracias Lily.- y antes de que la de ojos verdes pudiese regañarle se volteo a prestar la debida atención a la clase, sin embargo… a que se refería con esa explicación… algo que realizaba frecuentemente, le gusta y aparte lo practica con Severus…

No tardó mucho en sentir sus mejillas arder, lo había imaginado, todas y cada una de las posibilidades, o mejor dicho, la única que quiso pensar.

No es que lo hiciera con tanta frecuencia, solamente cuando las bromas se le salían de control, tampoco es que le gustara, realmente él no tenía algún gusto hacia los hombres, sin embargo con Quejicus era diferente…"Parece una chica" intentaba convencerse cada vez que le tenía "una chica un tanto masculina" era lo único que lograba pensar.

Pero tenerlo junto él, cuando el contacto físico ya no era agresión, cuando de pronto la mirada de odio se convertía en solo una mirada, que le hacían perderse dentro de aquellas orbes de color oscuro, como si un maleficio tuviese en ellas. Cuando sus labios ya no emitían ningún comentario que lastimara, cuando Severus dejaba de forcejear y cuando Potter se negaba a reprimir sus sentimientos, ese momento era el causante de muchos de sus problemas.

Intentar justificar todo, era algo que James Potter siempre intentaba, con respecto a lo que sentía por el Slytherin, sin embargo, todo lo que pensaba desaparecía justo en el momento en que la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se cerraba, dejando a ambos solos en su interior. O bien al probar la elasticidad de la capa de invisibilidad.

Lo único que de sus bocas podía salir era el vaho contenido del calor que emanan ambos, entre los gemidos discretos del de los ojos oscuros, la sonrisa pícara del Gryffindor, las caricias que con el tiempo se vuelven torpes, pero muy codiciadas, los suaves murmullos que el de los lentes solía murmurarle al Slytherin, cada uno de los movimientos mientras mantenían el baile que…

-Señor Potter…-llamo una vez la Profesora, mirándole inquisitivamente

-Mande…

-¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?

-eh…-y de pronto al separar sus manos de la boca y nariz encontró que de ellas escurría un poco de su líquido vital, con las mejillas tan rojas que dejaba el cabello de su compañera tan blanco como el de un albino a su lado, se dio cuenta de otro desperfecto en sus pantalones.- no…

-le suplico que vaya a tomar aire…-y entonces Potter entendió que era más una orden que una sugerencia, tomando su mochila y como pudo tapar aquel pequeño incidente, saliendo del aula lo más rápido posible.

**O-O**

-entonces…

-entonces ¿qué?-le miro James por encima de sus lentes

-¿Te hiso algo Lily en la clase de Transformaciones?- con la mirada llena de interés le miraba Black

-No

-y…¿Qué te puso tan "feliz"?

-no lo sé…a todos nos suele pasar…

-Pues si te vuelve a pasar, es mejor que no te sientes en primera fila- y así, mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde la mayoría intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes.

-Ya déjalo Canuto.- suspiro cansado el joven lobo, mientras miraba a ambos.- incluso a ti te ha pasado

-Sí, pero no en clase de Transformaciones mientras la lección era sobre convertir sapos en floreros…espera…no me digas que te gustan los sapos… ¡qué extraño eres Cornamenta!

Y antes de que las palabras adecuadas llegaran a salir de la garganta de James, Lily llego corriendo con un libro abierto, que la hacía ver un poco más pequeña y menuda de lo que era.

-Pase buscando la palabra en algún diccionario muggle que encontré en la biblioteca.-suspiro mientras se hacía espacio entre los libros y pergaminos de los merodeadores, posando su gran libro en la mesita.- esta en español…por eso es algo difícil de entenderlo…-mientras de la mochila sacaba otro libro, un poco más pequeño que en la portada decía "Diccionario Inglés-Español, Español-Inglés"

-¿Dónde demonios encuentras esos libros Evans?

-Del área destinada para "Estudios Muggles" Black.- mientras traducía lo que el gran libro decía.- entonces…queda así. Chingar: tr. Beber con frecuencia||Importunar, molestar.||Estropear, fracasar||amer. Practicar el coito, fornicar. Es voz vulgar y malsonante.

Tanto como Lupin como Sirius no sabían de lo que esos dos hablaban, mirándose al mismo tiempo con la misma expresión de incertidumbre

-Cómo puedes ver, tenía razón.-una dulce sonrisa adorno la ya hermosa cara de la mujercita.

-Ah y a todos esos significados, ¿a cual te referías?-pregunto como no queriendo la cosa el joven, de nuevo colorado

-por supuesto al de "Importunar, molestar" es algo que haces con frecuencia, te gusta y normalmente lo practicas con Severus, aunque al parecer… ¿pensaste en otra cosa no es cierto?

James solo tocio un par de veces mirando al exterior de una ventana y entonces la mente pervertida de sus amigos reconocieron y ataron cada uno de los cabos sueltos que tenían ante el comportamiento del azabache.


End file.
